


脱罪

by Geeblood



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-10 14:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeblood/pseuds/Geeblood
Summary: 经调查，峰津院大和在北斗七星战中拒绝将食品与医疗物资分放给灾民，拒绝保护、救助平民伤患，牺牲大量无辜国民生命。该情况是否属实？……针对北斗七星战中出现的名古屋反叛军，峰津院大和在未经自卫军给予行动命令的情况下，私自启用JP’s的召唤师分队对起义军进行了武装镇压。该情况是否属实？……最后一个问题。在与廉贞星和武曲星的对战中，峰津院大和为快速结束战斗回避更优解决方案，致使日本境内包括札幌在内的多地城市毁灭。该情况是否属实？……「本法庭认定，被告人峰津院大和『内乱罪』罪名属实，依照刑法相关条例，判处死刑。」





	1. 脱罪（一）

**Author's Note:**

> cp为和希/和主，原著向短篇，涉及DS2游戏续章《断码Record Breaker》大量相关剧透，请未通关的游戏党谨慎阅读  
设定融合了动画和游戏二者的设定，私设有。部分背景设定参考《逆转裁判》游戏，未接触过该作品将不会影响阅读  
迟到的响希&大和双生贺，预祝各位高考拿到好成绩！

月下的云层是一片清冷的青绿色荒原。从舷窗看去，飞机的机翼像是在半空浮游的庞然鲸鱼的巨鳍。 

我靠在座椅背上呆呆地望着这副荒凉孤独的景象。从北美飞回日本的国际航班提供各类可以观看的电影，但选择寥寥。英文电影大多已经在电影院看过，日本电影也选不出想看的题材。我翻出纪录片看了一会儿火山纪实，关上屏幕，开始想念富士山雄伟的肩膀，和发顶终年不化的雪岭深白。 

北美的生活不尽那么难以适应，但故乡的喧哗热闹和市井的欢乐是让人无法忘怀的。参与大二暑期开始的交换项目更多地是为了走出自己狭窄的世界，通过留学去外面看些不同的生活方式。 

那里的人们过着怎样的生活？那里的风景是怎样一幅画面？相比较通过新闻、影片与他人的传言，我更相信通过我的双眼去确信的事物。亲身去体验才是解开谬误、了解真实最直接的方法。 

「因为……我从来没有离开过这个国家。」 

一个声音在我的回忆中突然说道。 

啊，对了。这是一个亲身去体验、了解了某个真实之后，与人定下的不成文的小小诺言。或许对方也是在彼时彼景之中忽作感叹，并非出自要将其履行的真心。算来我们已经有整整两年失去联系了。 

在我将要陷入回忆之时，窗外的漾漾月色与薄荷色云层不知什么时候变了。天际线切开靛与蓝的天幕，在晚霞薄暮中晕出一抹柑橘色的霞光。航班从夜色起飞离地，一路追着时间越过黑夜，将光辉清冷的月亮远远地抛在了身后。 

落地东京。 

取行李的过程并不麻烦，我站在行李盘传送带前，皱着眉头看着一直震个不停的手机。跟随我在空中飞行了十数个小时的讯息也争先恐后落地。 

  
  


「响希，怎么不打声招呼就回来了？到机场之后给妈妈电话。」 

「喂响希，你不要冲动啊！就算你现在赶回来也做不了什么！这不是北斗七星和大三角座那个时候，我们只是普通的大学生而已！你到东京先联系我 

大地」 

「To: 响希君 

新闻我也在网路上看见了。听志岛君说你马上赶回东京，有些担心你。飞机落地后请先联系我们，大家一起想办法，不要一个人承担，好吗？ 

新田维绪」 

  
  


诸如此类的消息和未接来电塞满了手机的接收记录。一半是不知道我突然回国的理由而担心的，一半是知道理由而更加担心的。大家还是和以前一样总是操心过度。 

噼噼啪啪地按着手机按键，反复告诉不同的人冷静下来，我很好。就在机械动作的过程中，有人从我身边擦身而过，从我前方的传送带上取下了一个黑色手提箱。 

男人的动作非常粗鲁，不仅撞到了我正在打字的手臂，而且对于看上去没有重量的手提箱没有任何爱惜之意。他非常随意地把箱子扔到了地上，发出足以使周围所有人侧目的响动。我不得不停下手里的动作，把关注点转移到这个梳着背头、身长挺拔的西装男人身上。 

他的打扮并非是会在人群中引人注目的类型，但稍加留意他站立时的姿态和气势就能联想到影视剧中的特工或名人保镖。他们之间的差距可能只有一付墨镜和挂在耳朵上的无线电耳麦。 

这样的人还是不要招惹为妙。我瞥视那个掉在地上的可怜行李箱，忽然意识到他刚才取下的手提箱并不是他的行李。 

立刻回国的决定做得十分匆忙，我只来得及准备几件生活必需品。那个内部几乎空空荡荡的行李箱正是我的所有物。 

我假装摸索着身上的东西，趁机打量着身边站得不远的西装男人。这个人此前的举动使我感到一股直奔我而来的恶意。毫无疑问，我是他接下来的行动目标，意识到这件事时我才发觉行李盘已经空空荡荡，周围焦急等待着的旅客也都一走而空。 

在短暂的距离之内孤立无援，就算我在他行动之前先行逃跑，也无法保证我有超过他的速度和脚力。我面对着信息和体能上压倒性的不利状况。无论如何，不作行动只会直接落入对方准备好的圈套，我开始搜寻最近的出口。 

背后突然传来一声低喝：「别动。」 

他的同伙不知什么时候已经悄无声息地站到了我的背后。我有拔腿就跑的冲动，但西装男人假装散漫看着四周的眼神突然紧紧捉住了我。我顿觉毛骨悚然，冷汗直流，四肢僵硬地站在了原地。他面无表情地走过来，脚下的皮鞋没有发出一点声响，像荒原上一头锁定了落单的猎物、绝不会让其逃跑的猎豹。 

「久世响希先生。我们并不想伤害你，只希望你配合我们的工作。」他从我身后男人的手上接过一样东西——我的手机，言简意赅地结束了单方面的对话。 

站在我背后的另一个男人身着同样的制服，快步走去提上了我的行李箱。两人面朝行李提取厅的角落肃立，视线依旧锁定在我身上。 

「你们是谁？为什么找上我？」 

两人的嘴唇都一动不动，不打算作任何解释。手提行李箱的男人抬起空余的手，露出了他的腕表。「别浪费时间」，我仿佛感觉到他的眼色在不耐烦地说着。 

现在我是被两只鬣狗围住的兔子，反抗之力微乎其微，几乎要让他们失去现在就杀死我的兴趣。 

我们一言不发地向着光线暗淡的无人角落走去，一路上只有我自己零落的脚步声来回撞击着墙壁，接连消失。角落尽头的黑暗中依稀可见一扇没有任何标注的房门，不知谁上前叩击两声，房门便自己打开了，从里漏出昏暗的黄色灯光。 

房内毫无声响，白色长桌前背对房门坐着一个翘腿吸烟的男人，他盯着面前显示器的屏幕，似乎完全不准备与我搭话。开门的人抬起下巴，示意我做到桌子的对面。在我踏入房间的一瞬，身后的房门发出了清晰可闻的上锁声。 

整个房间唯一的顶灯在空座椅上方，我走到木椅前坐下，暗黄的光线直直倾泻在我头顶，桌子的另一半与房门都隐藏在粘有一点暗黄色的模糊黑暗里。这个房间的布局使我想到审讯室。 

「还是不说？」我落座的时候，对面的男人对着显示器道。 

「不说。」电子设备发出音量不大的人声。 

座椅里的男人终于抬头看了过来。我看不清他的面孔，只说得出他穿着和刚才所见的其余三人不同的深色的制服，纽扣和领边有别的颜色。听声音应该是不到四十岁的青年，剩下的我一无所知。 

而他们对我做了彻底侵犯隐私权的调查，所有人都准确地说出了我的身份。 

「久世响希，20岁，东京大学二年生。现在美国W校交换中。」他随意地看了几页手上的资料，「你不用费工夫想你该肯定还是否认，因为答案我们早就已经知道。你只需要在你该开口的时候开口。」 

反抗是无用的。他加深了我刚才做出的判断。 

「成绩还不错，身份过于普通。你知道今天你为什么在这儿吗？」他像是有些可怜我一无所知，把一份报纸从桌上滑了过来，「要不要试着念一遍头版的大标题？你会感兴趣的，我保证。一个字一个字念。」他指了指一块用加粗的黑色字印刷的报纸标题。 

我低头看着文字。「地方法庭对大阪某涉嫌杀人案军官……进行调查……择日判决。」我尽可能缓慢平稳地读了出来。 

「嗯？看来这个新闻并不是你第一次读到吗？那就省去我再做解释的麻烦了。」 

「我的确已经读过这个新闻，不过我认为这个报道和我没有什么关系，我并不知道关于这个杀人案或者这位军官的任何事。你们找错人了。」 

他发出一声嗤笑，像是听了一个愚蠢的笑话。「真是关系很好呢，明明两年都没联系过了，一看到对方被卷入案件，不惜千里迢迢地立刻从外国赶了回来。你想不想见见他？噢，我不是在说这个报道拼尽全力捏造出的假身份，而是报道里唯一真实的那张照片的主人。你看，就是这个人。」 

桌上的那块屏幕被翻转了一百八十度推到我的面前。「多么令人感动的旧友会面，我都快要掉眼泪了。」 

我屏住呼吸，看着显示器上展示着的监视画面。黑色的背景中间摆放了一把金属椅，椅子上坐着一名垂着头被反剪双手、铐在椅背上的男性囚犯。他的双腿被分开，脚腕也被镣铐分别锁在了两条椅腿上。身上的深蓝色囚犯服破旧肮脏，手臂还露出了斑点状的青紫淤痕。 

画面外的一只手伸进来用力拍了两下他的脸：「喂，混蛋，装什么睡。醒醒，你朋友探监来了。」 

垂落在他的头两侧杂乱的白色长发出现些微晃动，发尾从他脖颈处鲜红的伤痕上滑下。镜头正对着他抬起的脸，我感觉到自己被这个画面扼死了呼吸。


	2. 脱罪（二）

「……啊？朋友？在说什么蠢话。」囚犯懒懒地说道，声调里掩饰着身体状况的有气无力。他的声音沙哑，脸色苍白，脸颊两侧有着数不清的红印，鼻梁下方直至下巴都留有干掉的血迹。 

殴打、掌掴、拷问，甚至还有别的我想象不到的虐待。他们或许还故意让他长时间饥饿好使他失去反抗——我哗啦一声从椅子上站了起来。 

「啊哟，久世君，不要紧张……」 

「我已经足够冷静了。你们对这个人做了些什么？！是什么权力允许你们动用私刑！」 

「我们一开始没有打算做什么，是你的朋友不太配合，喏，我们只好让他乖一点才好继续谈下去。你也一样，我们只希望你可以配合我们调查而已。」 

反抗是无用的。尽管我很清楚这一点，尽管我的身体在明显地发抖，我的声音也是，但愤怒的感情在此刻完全将我支配。 

「我可以配合，但必须是在你们停止伤害他的情况下。否则我不会考虑以任何方式与你们合作。」 

「是吗？我希望这样的发言还是谨慎一些为好。既然我们可以对峰津院家的家主进行收监，对普通人难道会没有办法吗？」 

身后一股大力将我重新按回椅子里，守门的西装男人不知什么时候潜伏到了我身后，轻而易举地捏住我的双臂反剪捆在了座椅上。他从背后扳起我的下巴，狠狠把我的头向后往座椅背的硬木条上撞了几下。 

我被撞得头晕目眩，后脑勺激起一阵钝痛，接着有尖锐的刺痛感密密麻麻地咬进头皮神经里。我除了「呜呜」声外无法发出任何声音，只能拼命扭动着身体企图使座椅翻倒，这时冰凉的感觉沿着一条细线缓慢划过我的喉咙。 

刀割的感觉细微到我不知皮肤是否出血。我惊恐地喘着粗气，双手被绑在椅子背后、仰头抵住靠背的姿势让我吞咽唾液的动作都过于艰难。 

男人始终低着头，像猛禽一样直勾勾地盯着我。顶灯的光线从他的头顶擦过，背光让我看不清他埋在阴影之下的面孔，但他的眼睛里透出连黑暗都无法遮挡的冰冷狠厉的光。 

「……你和你朋友都是头脑很好的聪明人，怎么就是不能理解最简单的道理呢？只要按照我说的做，我保证你明天就可以和你的朋友见面——局长大人，早知道事情会变成这样，当初就应该直接承认罪行，也省得我们去通知你的朋友了……」 

直视灯光数分钟让我的视野开始模糊，恍惚中我好像看到了大和和其他许久没见的人的脸，看到了跃起将巨门星一分为二的白虎、吞吃掉武曲星的巨龙赤口，还有被光辉沐浴的天之玉座。 

我曾握有帮助伙伴和拯救这个世界的力量—— 

可过去的事情又能如何呢？现在的我已经什么也不是了。攥紧拳头也只能抓住虚无般的空气。 

如果再谨慎一点就不会掉进对方的陷阱，我应该先联系真琴小姐商量计策的。可是说到底，在这件事中我还能做到什么呢…… 

我只是，想再一次成为他可以依靠的盟友，站在他身边而已…… 

意识逐渐远去，连昏黄的灯光、被钳制的头和双手都不再感知得到。他们可能在我不经意时用了麻醉剂，但在效果发作的当下我已经思考停滞，彻底被疲惫感拖垮。我坠入了沉眠。 

——啪、啪、啪。 

巨大的声响使我再次寻回意识，猛地清醒过来。 

我做了一个被人绑架的噩梦吗？刺眼的光线让我不得不揉了揉眼睛，看清周围却让我又不得不怀疑我是否仍在梦里。 

「请问——」 

——啪、啪、啪。远远坐在高座之上的黑袍白须的老者再次敲响了他的木槌：「请证人不要藐视法庭，不要在描述证言的途中走神，或作任何与案件无关的发言。」 

案件？在我还没有理解现状的同时，站在左侧护栏后的人彬彬有礼地向老者的方向欠身：「证人身体状况良好、庭前也具有清醒的意识，可能是由于第一次在法庭上担任证人，精神上有些紧张。本案情况特殊，因被告无担任律师，检方请求直接由检方进行询问环节。」 

法庭？！我为什么会在法庭上醒来？就算突然说要询问，也要让我知道是关于什么案件的内容吧？ 

「请问这个案件到底是——」 

「那么证人久世响希，」担任检察官的男人粗鲁地打断了我的话，「在询问过程中，你只需要根据事实回答是或者不是就完成了你的任务，任何无关的内容都不会成为法庭证词的一部分。希望你诚实配合我的调查。」 

这个声音，是昨晚在机场的房间里和我对话的男人！我没有预料到他竟然是一个检察官，更无法预料到他接下来问出的问题：「经调查，峰津院大和在北斗七星战中拒绝将食品与医疗物资分放给灾民，拒绝保护、救助平民伤患，牺牲大量无辜国民生命。该情况是否属实？」 

「等一下，你们是怎么知道这些事情的？」 

「这与你无关。请直接回答是或者不是。」 

「是，也许他的做法让人有些难以接受，可那是为了——」 

「针对北斗七星战中出现的名古屋反叛军，峰津院大和在未经自卫军给予行动命令的情况下，私自启用JP’s的召唤师分队对起义军进行了武装镇压。该情况是否属实？」 

「就算是不得不使用武装镇压，实际上也没有反叛军的一般平民成为牺牲者。」 

「请证人不要做是与否以外的无关回答。」 

「……」 

「最后一个问题。在与廉贞星和武曲星的对战中，峰津院大和为快速结束战斗回避更优解决方案，致使日本境内包括札幌在内的多地城市毁灭。该情况是否属实？」 

我意识到我必须停止回答问题才能不陷入他的节奏中。这个法庭实在太过异常：没有辩护律师，检察官了解JP’s没有向社会大众公开的事实，而所有对于我的询问以一种微妙的角度引导我承认大和所做的事都是错误的。显然这是又一个陷阱，他们想要我指正他有罪——啪、啪、啪。 

木槌重重的敲击声回荡在空无一人的旁听席上方，将我的思考再次打断。 

「虽然证人在后半段证词中拒绝陈述事实，但我们已经有足够的证据和证言支撑判决决定。本法庭认定，被告人峰津院大和『内乱罪』罪名属实，依照刑法相关条例，判处死刑。闭庭——！」 

一切发生得太快。 

仿佛设计好的剧情，在我尚未完全掌握情况之前发生、结束。我什么也没能做到，没能跳出幕后主使的陷阱，更没能改变审判的结局。在被法庭警卫员带下证人席的时候，我在旁听席的围栏前与被另外两名警卫员看守的他四目相接。 

没有很久不见的怀念。没有重逢的喜悦。我的眼睛里一定满是懊悔。我看向的那双眼睛里满是不甘、仇恨与愤怒。 

背后传来戏谑的声音：「哎呀哎呀。最终还是以内乱罪判处了。做得不错，久世君，虽然你最后似乎忘记了要配合我们的工作，但最后大家还是迎来了预想中最好的结果。你帮助国家排除了一个相当危险的军事重犯，是立了大功哦！」 

刚才的检察官从检方席上走下来，轻松地拍了拍我的肩膀。尽管嘴上称赞着我，但他的目光看向了带着手铐和脚镣的大和。 

「这根本不是什么好事，我无法接受这个判决结果！你们知道他是谁、做着什么工作吧？！那你们当然清楚，这样的人怎么可能背叛国家！」 

「久世君，你难道仅凭自己的眼睛就选择相信峰津院，却不相信我国最神圣、最公正的法律体系吗？事实就是证据所说的那样，他牺牲平民，镇压反对者，毁灭城市……」检察官转过头来恶狠狠地看着我，「这些都是足以让他被万人指控和咒骂的杀人罪恶。然而你却拼命要为他辩白，说他是出于好意。这难道不是为朋友掩护错误吗？你能保证自己丝毫没有被感情左右判断吗？」 

「就算是朋友，我也会在事实面前黑白分明，但是——」我仓促的辩解没能继续进行下去。 

「哼。已经够了吧。」站在一旁静静看着我们的囚犯开口说话，「闹剧就到此为止。」 

大和……我的声音哽在了喉咙里。此时就算叫出了他的名字，他也一定不会回应我。 

检察官皱紧了眉毛，刚才咄咄逼人的气势也从指向我变为指向大和：「你想公然违抗法庭吗？别忘了，你身上所有的私人物品都已经作为证物移交给检察厅。现在的你无法召唤恶魔，和你所嗤之以鼻的普通人没什么两样！」他朝周围的几个警卫使了使眼色，眨眼间四个高大的男人就向大和的方向围了过去。 

「大和！」 

地面突然剧烈震动，一个巨大的物体从天而降，撞到冲向大和的我面前的地板上，掀起一股猛烈的强风。燃烧的烈焰在我的眼前绽裂开，那是如巨狮一般的暗金色野兽长长的红色鬃毛在气流中凌乱肆意地飞舞。它甩动头部发出震耳欲聋的咆哮声，尖利雪白的獠牙使周围的人都纷纷畏缩地后退半步。 

「刻耳柏洛斯！为什么会在这里？！不过太好了，如果你在的话——」正当我稍有安心的时候，大和突然指着我大吼道：「刻耳柏洛斯，目标是那家伙！」 

吼叫一声当作回应，刻耳柏洛斯径直向我扑了过来。


	3. 脱罪（三）

「等、等一下！」我重心不稳跌坐到地上，眼见巨狮的血盆大口就要将我吞下，本能地用双臂挡在跟前。预想中能咬碎我头骨的巨颚却迟迟没有到来。 

我睁开眼睛，发现头顶正笼罩在巨狮柔软的肚腹所投下的阴影里。刻耳柏洛斯把我护在身下，对着一直藏在我身后的人俯身摆出攻击姿态，喉咙中滚动着低吼。 

「别杀、别杀我……！我只是按照上头的命令行事！求求你！我还不想死！」 

正狼狈求饶的是此前占据上风，威风凛凛的检察官先生。他扑跪在地上，双眼睁圆，战栗的眼仁里惊惧之色表露无疑。刻尔柏洛斯抬起宽大的前掌威胁性地拍两下地面，再次朝他咆哮，那位检察官被吓得失声大叫，在地面上缩作一团瑟瑟发抖。 

此时房间的沉重木门被一股巨大的力量冲开。「请立刻放下武器！再重复一遍，这个地点已由指定地磁气调查部警卫队全权接管。请各位立刻放下武器，我们无意与各位产生武装冲突！」 

随着凌冽女声的话音落下，接连不断的脚踏声从门口涌入，很快包围了整个房间。待所有人站定，刚才的声音又道：「我是指定地磁气调查部东京支局局长迫真琴，本次行动已经取得了自卫队相关责任人的同意。你们私自拘留嫌疑人、架设法庭，企图隐匿犯罪事实，这一切的证据现在都应该已经送到各机关负责人的手上了！」 

我从刻耳柏洛斯的肚子底下爬出来，果不其然看见了熟悉的面容：「真琴小姐！」 

「啊，是久世君吗。看来我们及时赶到了。」她用柔和的眼神向我示意，接着又神情严肃地转向跪在地上的检察官。「有数项渎职和人身伤害的罪名正等着你，检察官先生。您和您的上级做得太过了。接下来就请您在做笔录时再交代吧。」 

真琴小姐和JP’s的职员很快控制了现场，检察官带来的地下组织的成员和法庭警卫员们并没有再做太过激烈的抵抗，事情最后以让人松了口气的和平方式结束。真琴小姐告诉我，能找到位于荒废法院大楼的庭审地点是多亏了刻耳柏洛斯堪比魔力的嗅觉。大和自幼就和它待在一起，它能在很远的距离辨别出大和的方位。 

「我听说大和身上所有可以用于召唤的装置都被搜走了……没想到刻耳柏洛斯竟然出现在这里。」 

「的确是这样的，久世君。刻耳柏洛斯这次并不是由局长亲自召唤，而是使用预留在JP’s地底下的召唤阵填充魔力完成召唤的。」真琴小姐微微颔首，敬重地看向不远处的大和。「连自己在特殊情况下失去人身自由、甚至召唤刻耳柏洛斯的能力都丧失的应急预案都会准备好，局长就是这样的人物啊。」 

我跟着她的视线看过去，大和已经取下手脚上的镣铐，正一边换下身上穿着的破碎布条，一边和医疗人员争论着什么。我和真琴小姐暂别，她很快投入到善后工作，而我快步走向了大和的方向。 

「我说了我不需要疗伤，现场情况交给我指挥。」还没走到他们面前，我就听见了大和的怒喝声。「局长，您的伤口最好让我看一下……拜托了，请您把风衣先脱下来……」 

提着透明急救箱的医护人员看上去也相当年轻，她或许才刚入职不久。也许是不习惯与大和这样暴躁性格的上司交谈，她不敢完全抬起头，几乎要冒出冷汗，提着箱子的手轻微地发抖。 

「你好，我是久世响希。」我尽可能友好地介入对话，微妙地挡在了两人之间，真诚地向护士小姐打招呼，「今天好像没有看到乙女小姐呢。」 

「啊，久世先生认识乙女小姐吗。你好，我是东京支局警卫队的随队看护员……那个，乙女小姐的话应该还在大阪支局，所以……」她有些艰难地尝试微笑，不过表情生硬，反而有点像苦笑。 

「说得也是，这次行动应该时间相当紧张吧？」我耸了耸肩，「乙女小姐如果知道伤者不配合治疗的话一定会生气的。我可能比较擅长对付一些性格固执的伤患，不介意的话让我也来帮忙吧？」 

护士小姐感激地朝我点头。我拿好她一股脑儿塞给我的消毒工具，回身看见大和正默不作声地盯着我看。 

想起法庭结束时四目相对的那一幕，我有些犹豫是不是应该主动开口，他像突然想起了什么似的高声喝道：「我说了，没什么大不了的。皮外伤不必大惊小怪。」 

我松了一口气。如果你真的觉得不用这个步骤，早早地就会跑到不知道什么地方去了。我心想。对于你竟然一直待在原地，我才是惊奇的那一方。 

「大和，你一定是那种大衣沾上了洗不掉的污渍就会马上把它丢掉的人吧。为了避免JP’s又在你的制服上浪费一笔预算，我觉得你现在应该立即脱掉外套，让护士小姐看看你的伤口。」 

他用你真是多余的眼神瞥了我一眼，走到旁听席的护栏底下完全被阴影遮盖的地方，丝毫没有忸怩地脱下外衣。伴随着布料被惨兮兮扔到地上的哗啦一声，分布在他上半身横纵交错的细长伤口和小指宽的红印暴露在了空气中。 

不仅如此，还有那些在监视镜头中见过的淤青……那些混蛋！他们究竟都用了怎样的手段来折磨他！ 

「那个……局长身上细长的伤口我想是刀伤，伤口比较浅，已经自己愈合了，现在看来不需要止血，打一针避免感染的针剂就可以。发红的地方还是比较新的擦伤，要像这样，先用生理盐水清除伤口的污渍……」 

她在讲解的同时已经打完了针剂。我按照她的话先清理了一些伤口，讲完所有步骤之后，护士小姐急匆匆地向人群中其他的伤患走去，快步走开的身影像从猎笼里逃走的小鸟。 

下一步是用酒精棉球消毒，大和从我手中夺过装满棉球的塑料袋，抓起一个，不耐烦地在手臂的伤口上涂抹酒精。 

我回过神后赶紧放下手里剩余的东西，用镊子重新夺回他手里那团棉球的控制权：「大和站着别动就好。」我现在知道他为什么特意要躲到远离人群的阴影里了。任何人都看不下去他那种根本不在意后果、粗暴对待自己的方式。 

「像你那样慢吞吞地处理伤口，只会浪费时间。」 

「这里不是战场，大和。你也不是士兵，非得要对自己那么苛刻。」 

大和挪开正被我用酒精消毒的手臂，厉声反驳道：「在这里的人，每个人都是带着对国家的信仰，抱持士兵的信念服从JP’s的指令。一旦发生了威胁到国家安全的事情，JP’s就像军队一样必须立刻采取行动，就像北斗七星那个时候。我必须随时随地做好准备。」 

「不想让部下看见自己受伤虚弱的心情我可以理解，但是以前也说过的吧？大和不需要什么事情都自己一个人承担。我会帮忙的。」 

大和低头看着我正在小心清理的伤口，不再说话。有的擦伤还在大片大片地渗血，消毒的时候他始终忍耐着疼痛，一言不发，我忍不住轻轻朝伤口吹气，希望这样至少能减轻一点痛感。 

我一点一点处理好手臂、双肩和胸腹部的伤口，转到他的背后，小心翼翼地在蝴蝶骨附近擦上酒精。他的身体很瘦，背部的骨骼相当突出，一对蝴蝶骨看上去像是展翅欲飞的真正的蝴蝶。 

不用面对他使我容易开口很多。「大和不冷吗？」我问。 

「别在意。继续吧。」过了一阵，他才像刚刚找到话茬反问我：「你不是在国外吗？」 

这个突兀的疑问句让我好一会儿才想到，他说的是我从北美回来这件事。「我看见你要被送上法庭的报道，马上就请假赶了回来。没想到竟然在机场就被那位检察官给抓走……对了，这件事到底是怎么回事？你为什么会被法律界的人给盯上？」 

大和兴致缺缺地回答：「那群掌握着司法权的废物为了掩盖自己做的丑事，把等同于秘密真相的证据埋在了西新宿一个不知名寺庙的院子里。JP’s东京支局派了一支分队去那里封印新召唤的恶魔，在路灯下面掘地的时候发现了装有检察厅文件的塑料袋。以那几个人愚蠢的程度，估计一辈子也想不到罪行会以这种方式暴露。」 

「他们为了拿到证据，直接找到了你？」 

「鉴定文件真伪的时候我翻阅了内容，如果证据被曝光，至少三位检察厅的高层会终生在牢狱里度过，还有更多的人会受到牵连。这么重要的东西，想必不管付出什么代价他们也要拿回去吧。真是权力的蛀虫。」 

大和当然不会说出证据的所在地，于是他们想出了更加彻底的办法拔掉这颗眼中钉——虚构一个为他定罪的法庭，在JP’s搜查根本不存在的杀人证据时，就有机会找出真正的秘密的所在地。同时，如果罪名足以将他处死，大和也就永远不会有机会说出他知道的真相了。 

「不仅是检察官，我想这个法庭的法官恐怕也是他们的人。提前放出会进行审判的陷阱也是为了抓住我，让我为你的罪名作证……这个法庭的定罪是无效的，对吧？」 

我无意中停下了手中的动作。 

大和愤恨不甘的眼神又闪现在我的眼前。 

这个人寸步不离地守卫这片国土，在那场以全人类的灭绝作为目标的灾难中，用他自己的方式毫不动摇迷惘地孤独前行。诚然，他曾做出使人觉得过于缺乏感情的决定，但如果仅仅因此就全盘否认他的选择，宣告他做出的牺牲是罪恶，我会为我在法庭上说的那个「是」悔恨终生。 

「当然无效。这个法庭的存在本身就违反了法律。」大和突然转身面对我，目光撞上我的视线，灼灼如炬。 

我觉得我快被烫伤了，从脸颊一直红到了耳根，赶紧垂下头专心地给大和的手臂缠上纱布。只听他在我的头顶说：「他们带走你不是为了法庭的证言。」 

大和身体上的伤口已经全部完成了止血。只剩下脸颊和嘴角的伤需要处理，我换上新的酒精棉球，用镊子夹住，轻轻在伤口附近擦拭着。视野上方的余光不可避免地再次和大和的目光相接。他的眼神和平时不同，我感到手臂动作有些不自在地变形。 

「就快好了。」局促间我挤出这句话。我得像护士小姐一样逃之夭夭，否则可能会产生一些奇怪的想法。就在感到自己被他的视线完全穿透之前，我迅速地收拾起护士小姐留给我的东西。「伤口的纱布要勤换，擦洗身体的时候也尽可能不要沾到水。那我就先——」 

「走了」还没有说出口，大和突然紧紧抱住了我。


	4. 脱罪（四）

他的双手拥在我的后背上，让我连呼吸都困难起来。我条件反射地用力推开了他的肩膀，大和错愕地看着我，显得有些不知所措。「不，并不是大和想的那样……这样直接接触伤口引起感染的话就糟了。」 

「如果你只是在担心这个，那就不要动。」大和的眼神变得柔和，他再次拥抱了上来。他的发尾落在我的肩上，扫过颈窝，有些轻微的发痒。 

隔着一层又一层的衣服，我根本感受不到大和的体温。可是我的心脏失控到在胸腔里胡乱冲撞，我失去逃走的机会了。 

「大和，伤口真的会感染的，快点放开我……」害怕碰到他更多的皮肤，我不得不垂下双臂像木桩一样任由他抱着。此时我根本没有精力去思考他为什么需要这个拥抱，只希望这种危险的行为快些结束。 

「你这次没事只是运气好，记住你现在只是个普通人。」他低声吐气说道，「别再为了这种理由回来。」他像突然对我完全失去兴趣似的几乎是丢开了我。 

「什么叫为了这种理由……喂！」大和不理睬我，从地上抓起内侧已经沾上星星点点血迹的风衣套在身上。我追着大和的背影走出阴影区域，大和从口袋里掏出白色手套熟练戴好，一边拉紧褶皱的部分，一边朝仍然忙忙碌碌的人群喊道：「今天你们都做得很好。那边的检察官及其党羽带走，法庭的警卫员例行盘问一下，做好笔录。全都给我动起来！」 

「是！局长！」分散在各处的JP’s职员一同发出了整齐的响应。站在另一侧旁听席边的真琴小姐快步走了过来，朝我礼貌性地点头示意，随后开始对大和进行工作方面的汇报。紧张的气氛也渲染在了两人之间，我只能远远站在一旁看着，再也无话可说。 

心里乱糟糟的，试图理解大和刚才的话，却又总觉得不能用单纯一个理由概括。几分钟后，大和结束与真琴小姐的对话朝我走来。他的嘴唇抿成了刻薄的一条线，眼中寒意弥漫，脚步利落果决，像是下一句就会说出你已经没有用了，赶紧从这里消失。 

「大和，为什么？是因为我这次毫无用处，完全落入了别人的陷阱吗？」 

他在我面前站定，紧扣的风衣藏起了所有尚未愈合的伤口。那个受了伤还要紧紧拥抱我的少年从他的气息里消失了。「别说蠢话。裁判在那种局势下无论你说是或者否都不会改变结局。你只需要知道我并未因为你作证而有半分失望就行了。」 

可是，当时那个眼神——对我无比憎恶的眼神，难道是我的错觉？被那样的眼神所直视就像被钢针扎穿了心脏，我绝对不会弄错的。没有等我理清思绪，大和绕过我朝法庭房间的大门走去。「我安排了车送你离开。跟我来。」 

「等一下！大和！我还有没有弄清楚的事情！」 

「到现在这个时候你还在想什么？这不是你该来的地方，你从一开始就不应该出现。现在你需要做的就是听从我的安排马上从这里出去。」 

「我不是大和的棋子，大和也已经不是会把人当做棋子那样的人了吧！既然如此，现在为什么要刻意做出这样的事情？！」 

「我不明白你在说什么。我没有多的时间可以浪费在为你无用的担心解释上。」 

大和背对着我越走越远，就像他隐藏好的真实的心也在离我远去。我一定知道的，大和如此强硬要我离开的真正理由。一定有某个突破口，像是大和曾收到的我的死颜动画，足以拆穿所有使他深藏痛苦的伪装—— 

在那一瞬间无数个镜头在我的眼前闪过。故意泄露出的法庭审判的消息。拘禁我并用大和伤痕累累的模样激怒我。明知不需要证言，仍然让我站在法庭上指认他有罪。大和愤怒的眼神不是指向我的，而是向着我的方向，或许是我身后的什么人。 

对了，那时检察官好像站在我的身后。 

说到底，无论是检察官的计划还是大和的逃脱计划，哪一环都不是必须要我才能完成的。我就像一个独立在完美的计划之外、可有可无，甚至不该出现的普通角色。那么为什么有人费尽心思要我出现在这里？我的所有行动对于他们来说，到底有什么意义？ 

「大和，你是不是知道我为什么会出现在这里？是不是正是这个原因，才让你拼命想让我重新离开？」我朝着他的背影全力大喊。我追了上去。 

大和突然停下了脚步。他的背影落寞地在我前方伫立，走廊里静悄悄的，没有一丝声响。 

不会错的，我告诉自己，大和的真心想让我知道所有这一切发生的理由。他不顾一切地拥抱着我，却又像是放弃了什么似的换上冰冷的伪装。我想知道大和的想法。我想更多、更多地了解他。 

「大和知道我在另外的国家上大学对吧。但是，你知道我前往海外的理由吗？」我慢慢地接近他的身后，在两三步远的位置停下。 

「……和我没有关系。」 

「我想不是那样的。如果大和这两年来对我的事情一无所知，也不可能知道我在海外的事情，」我笃定地说，「我并不会深究你是怎么知道的，我也相信你只是了解我的动向，没有做出什么出格的事情。其实我很高兴。」 

大和的身影似乎晃动了一下。 

「我一直都以为回到新世界后，大和和我没有产生任何交集。我也一直在思考是不是应该主动联系你，但总是不能下定决心打扰你的工作，就这样犹豫着度过了两年。第二年快结束的时候我决定要做些什么，于是我去海外学习了。你还记得吗？曾经和我说过的话。在快要打倒大三角座的时候，和我做好的约定。」 

「约定……」大和喃喃地说着，咀嚼着这个字眼。他在专注地倾听。 

「『因为负责国防工作，所以我从来没有离开过这个国家』，大和曾经对我这么说过。所以我想，就算见不到大和，先去别的地方看看没有见过的人和事物也好。这样如果哪天遇见了你，就算你还是忙得不能动身，也至少可以给你看我在各种各样的地方拍的照片，告诉你我所见过的风景。这样总比在书本杂志上看见的要更容易想象吧？」 

「响希……」他终于像过去一样叫出我的名字。语气难以捉摸。 

我有整整两年，听过无数人用不同的声音、带着不同的理由称呼我，但再也没有这样的呼唤，让人觉得遥不可及，却又不知不觉间一点一点接近。 

「关于大和的事情我一直都在认真考虑，从来没有打算遗忘，也从来没有打算放弃，因为大和是我非常重要的朋友。不用对我做出那些伪装也可以，如果可以让大和轻松一点的话，无论是什么样的事情我都愿意和你一起分担。」 

大和猛地转过身，带着压倒性的气势在我面前站定。他凝视我的目光让我屏住了呼吸，像是他点燃了一把快要将我的心脏吞噬的火。 

「新世界的JP’s一直在对于在北斗七星和大三角座两次战斗中充当主力的恶魔召唤师进行跟踪调查，了解所有人的去向。为了在可能出现的新灾难中以最快的速度集中能使用的战力，这样的预防措施是必要的。」 

「负责这项任务的分队一对一进行追踪。你的报告由我亲自书写。不过是这样，他们就认为你是特别的，和其他调查对象不一样，」大和的脸依旧紧绷着，「引诱你们出现的新闻消息是向全球网络散发出去的，所有的调查对象他们都派人跟踪监视了。在机场抓到的正好是你，不过是运气好猜对而已。」 

他闭起眼睛抱着手臂，像是不打算再继续说下去：「我要你离开，是觉得这是对你和你的平凡生活最好的保护。我不需要普通人的帮助，以后的事情都由JP’s自身来处理。」 

还差一点点了。还差一点点，就可以知道他真实的想法。我必须把自己放在完全没有防备的位置，如果害怕被他故意立起的刺扎伤，就会永远无法走近他。 

「如果真的只是为了保护自己，远离大和说不定是最正确的决定。但是我不会这么做，因为早就已经决定好了。因为我——我，喜欢大和。」 

我尽量放慢语速缓解自己的紧张。 

「注意到的时候就已经是那个样子了。喜欢的意思是，就算大和并不认同我的看法，讨厌我、觉得我是累赘、觉得我很麻烦，我也会努力去理解和支持你。你再次遇到危机的时候，我还会拼命赶到你身边去。」 

我压抑着狂跳的心脏，有些不稳地走近他，把我的手放在他的手臂上，轻轻靠着。我轻声说：「仅仅把我当成一个朋友，向我倾诉也可以。这也是我最原本的愿望。所以别再说让我离开了，让我多在这里呆一会儿吧。」 

他紧抱着的手臂松开了些。我们有好几分钟保持这个姿势，再也没说一句话。 

这几分钟对于我自己来说有点甜腻过头，只是这样站在大和的身边就足以使我欢欣雀跃，脑袋晕晕乎乎。大和却是在做一个对他来说并不容易的决定。 

他过了好久，才用戴着手套的手摩挲着我的脸颊，像羽毛落下般亲吻了我的发顶。 

「我可以理解为这是对大和来说特别的东西才有的特殊待遇吗？」我的脸几乎快全部埋进他的胸口，说话的声音自己听起来也闷闷的。 

「哼，随你怎么理解。就当作你说的是正确的吧。」大和放开我，重新整理了一下衣服。他一会儿还得回到法庭现场去。 

「对了，响希。下次别再这么莽撞，我希望你认真思考之后采取最理智的行动。我刚才考虑了一下，为了避免这样的情况再发生，我决定邀请你加入JP’s的恶魔搜查队，成为第一个在海外行动的特殊搜查员。」 

「诶？！这样真的可以吗？」我对于这个突然的邀请感到相当惊讶，「我现在还在学习，不过如果是像兼职工作一样做，时间上应该总有办法……但是总感觉大和会犯滥用职权罪？」 

「你在说什么，你的能力资质没有任何问题。成为JP’s职员后也会发放恶魔召唤设备，个人安全可以得到保证。唯一的选择取决于你是否愿意成为JP’s的一员，为国家安全奉献出自己的力量。」 

「当然愿意！任务我会全力完成！」 

大和终于露出事件解决般轻松下来的笑容，微微勾起嘴角。「JP’s新晋职员久世响希，你的资料我会交给东京支局局长和恶魔搜查队，明天早上你就可以来东京支局报道。」 

「嗷呜——！」不知什么时候开始站在我身后的刻耳柏洛斯挥舞了一下银色的尾巴。它亲昵地垂下脑袋，顶了顶我的腰。我顺势摸摸它的头顶，刻耳柏洛斯像大猫一样发出愉悦的「呜噜噜」声。 

「这家伙，应该是因为要重新见到白虎非常高兴吧。」大和起步朝走廊外侧走去，「今晚回去早点休息，就算我不是你的直属上司，在新部门也要努力工作。」 

「是！局长！」我心情畅快，快步跟了上去，「不过，大和什么时候才能休假呢，一两周应该够了吧……」 

「你是说我们约好去海外旅游的事情？这得看其他支局的工作安排——呃？！」 

「哈哈哈，刻耳柏洛斯似乎很不满呢。和我一起旅游的话，可以和白虎一起出去玩哦！」 

「这家伙，仗着自己力气大就为所欲为。先给我回召唤设备里去！」 

「大和是不是忘了自己的召唤设备全都还在检察厅的证物袋里？我是不会帮忙的！」 

「可恶。你们两个——」 

「啊！不可以，刻耳柏洛斯！大和的伤口，伤口！」 

走出这栋灰暗的建筑物，我们仍旧在打打闹闹。外面不知什么时候已经天黑，月亮没有被云层遮蔽，正向着地面慷慨地挥洒它的光辉。 

我想到在飞机上看见的那轮月亮。 

我从后面悄悄抓住了那人的手。他回头看着我，表情有些莫名其妙。我指了指天空中的月亮，巨狮也跟着我的手指向上看。 

「你该不会是叫我欣赏天体吧？我对这些对人类并不友善的星星都没什么好感。」 

「我在东京落地的时候还是黄昏，到现在应该已经超过一天了。大家不知道我去了哪里，应该都等急了吧？我得快点回家。」 

尽管是像他风格的与气氛格格不入的发言，夜空的景象却不再使我觉得荒凉悲伤了。


End file.
